politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Vereenigde Oost-Indische Compagnie
The Vereenigde Oost-Indische Compagnie was an alliance on the orange sphere. Originally known as The Orange Order, the alliance restructured itself on January 20th, 2014. It later changed its name to The Dutch East India Company on August 7, 2014. Charter of The Dutch East India Company Preamble The nations of The Dutch East India Company come together in order to ensure a place of security, growth, and camaraderie. Article 1: Membership Any nation who agrees to abide by and accept this charter shall be admitted to The Dutch East India Company, so long as they: #Are not a member of another alliance #Are not involved in any offensive wars #Are not blacklisted by another alliance #Have their national color as Orange The Chairman can waive any of these requirements, as well as reject nations that do meet them, at his discretion. Admittance of a nation with defensive wars requires the Chairman's approval. Article 2: The Chairman The Chairman is the supreme leader of The Dutch East India Company. His will and word are law. He leads until he either resigns or is impeached. If the Chairman resigns, he may appoint his successor. If he is impeached, then the Orange Circle must come up with a pool of candidates consisting of no less than 2 and no more than 4. An election will then be held which shall last 48 hours. The first candidate to get more than 50% of the votes shall become the Chairman. In the event no candidate gets enough votes, a run-off election will be held between the two candidates who received the most votes. Article 3: The Board of Officers The Board of Officers consists of the 4 Corporate Officers who oversee the following departments: *Defense *Finance *Foreign Affairs *Interior Affairs The Corporate Officers assist the Chairman in leading The Dutch East India Company in accordance with his wishes. The Corporate Officers' authority, except for the powers specified in this charter, come from the Chairman. If the Chairman is away or unable to be reached, the Orange Circle may make decisions in his stead by passing a 3/4 vote. Should the Grand Chancellor be acting against the interests of The Dutch East India Company, or acting against the spirit of this charter, or inactive without notice for longer than 7 days, the Orange Circle can impeach and remove the Grand Chancellor by passing a 3/4 vote. The Corporate Officers serve for terms lasting 6 months. The terms are to be staggered so that one ends every 1.5 months. At the end of each term, the Chairman will nominate a member for the position. Any other members may run against the Chairman's nominee by posting in a thread that will be created by the Chairman prior to the election soliciting candidates no later than 48 hours before the start of the election. The election will then be held which shall last 48 hours. If any candidate receives 66% of the votes, they shall obtain the position. Otherwise, the Chairman's nominee shall serve the position. In the event a Corporate Officer resigns or goes inactive without notice during his term, the Chairman may appoint a replacement that will serve the remainder of the term. Article 4: The General Membership Any member of The Dutch East India Company is automatically a part of the General Membership and has the inherent right to vote on any elections. Article 5: Amendments to the Charter of The Dutch East India Company Any member of The Dutch East India Company may submit a motion to amend the Charter to the General Membership. Discussion will follow for the next 48 hours. At the end of the 48 hours, a poll, which will last 48 hours, shall be held to decide whether it is adopted. If it receives support from 75% of the General Membership it shall be adopted. Active Treaties The Vereenigde Oost-Indische Compagnie had two active treaties. One was with Guardian called The Orbis Color Owners Association Accords, while the other was with High Standard Nations called The Illinois Avenue Accords.